Mirror of Erised
by fuckmeharkness
Summary: A quick, sweet oneshot of how Ron proposes to Hermione.


"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shrieked, throwing her arms around him.

"Yes?" Ron said in a slightly mocking tone. Hermione rolled her eyes, but continued to grin widely.

In one hand she clutched a tiny velvet box. Red velvet with a gold trim ,to be precise. And in the other she clutched a letter that read:

_Hermione,_

_Marry me? It'll make me eternally happy. And Mum too. She's been hinting at it for months._

_Love,_

_ Ron_

"Ron, I…" She stared at him, shaking her head. "You are a rubbish boyfriend," she told him, unable to wipe the grin from her face.

"Well, maybe I can be a better fiancée?" Ron said, starting to wonder whether or not she was going to say yes.

"Are you only asking because of your Mother's never ending hints?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Err, no. I just thought I'd mention it. Add a bit of humor… I assume you're going to have it framed or published in your autobiography or something, so I thought I'd make it memorable."

She smacked him, and pushed the box into his hand. He stared at her with wide eyes. "What?-"

"You're _supposed_ to put the ring on my finger, _Won Won,_" she teased, forcing the box into his hand.

A smile crept across his face as he took it. He pulled out the ring, and Hermione gasped quietly as he pushed the ring onto her finger. She held it up, examining it in the light. "Is that…writing?"

"Yeah. It says 'Mirror of Erised.' Because when I look at you, I see my greatest heart's desire," Ron said sheepishly, looking away from her.

She threw her arms around him again.

"_Ron_ when did you get so romantic?" A voice said behind them. In walked Ginny from the kitchen, having apparated in while they were talking. Behind her walked Harry, grinning and winking at Ron as he saw the ring on Hermione's finger. "We thought we'd stop by," Ginny explained with a smile. "I thought he might do it today. But still, its so bloody _romantic_ of you Ronald."

"It surprised me as well," Harry said cheerfully. Hermione snaked one arm around Ron's waist, and Ron put an arm around her shoulders. "He's usually rubbish at this sort of thing. I remember you put it quite well Hermione. Didn't you say he had the emotional range of a teaspoon?" They all laughed at the memory, and Ron gazed down at Hermione lovingly. Ginny felt quite sick. "Well I was a bit shocked when he told me about the idea, but he really did come up with it on his own."

"Thanks for that," Ron said scathingly, though he was grinning too. Harry winked again.

"So, to celebrate the lovely couple-"

"Wait, did you both know about this?" Hermione asked, wide-eyed.

"Err." Ginny glanced at Harry, who looked confused and looked to Ron. Ron looked just as lost.

"How long have you known?" Hermione demanded, glancing between the two.

"A few weeks or so?" Ginny replied, and Harry nodded.

"But we've seen you loads of times since then! You mean that you two have been keeping this from me for _weeks_?"

"Hey, get mad at Ron, he's the one who took forever to ask you-"

"Yeah every time you two came over and I asked about it, he kept saying he was waiting for 'the proper moment' and to stop bugging him about it."

"So really it's _your _fault," Ginny said so fiercely she made Hermione take a step into Ron. "Well it is!" She said after an awkward pause. "If you weren't so bloody intimidated to Ronnikens, maybe he would have asked you before now!" She said, crossing her arms.

There was silence for a second, then all four burst out laughing. Hermione leapt at Harry, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek, while Ginny hugged Ron and told him sternly, "Hurt her and you'll be dueling me, got it?"

Harry and Ron hugged briefly, then grinned at each other, silently communicating the way only those two could. It basically boiled down to: _Well finally! _and _Shut it, I did okay? Stop taking the mickey out of me!_ Meanwhile Hermione and Ginny hugged, tears in both their eyes, before sitting down for tea.

It was, Hermione mused, a perfect day, and even though Ron still sometimes did have the emotional range of a teaspoon- okay, the ring inscription upgraded him to tablespoon- and he was always a bit of a tosser, but he was _her _tosser, and she loved him. And she knew, without ever having glanced into the Mirror of Erised that he would be waiting there, should she ever care to look.

* * *

><p>An: So just a quick little one-shot for Romione. This may become a two-shot I've never actually written a fic for them before- or read any, which I'm shocked about. I have absolutely no idea how Ron is in those fics, but I thought it was only fitting that Ron be the bumbling, awkward, lovable idiot that everyone loves (especially when he's trying to be romantic) and so I tried to write it that way. Hopefully I succeeded! Please review!

Oh, and I created this challenge which might be fun for any who wish to try their hand at new pairings for the heck of it:

forum(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)topic/44309/46001074/1/#46045229

I would really appreciate if you guys would come join, so check it out!


End file.
